Campaign:Episode Five
Opening Crawl Intrigue! The crew of the Mynock has discovered a hidden research camp on the surface of Myrkr, run by the Galactic Empire, under the watch of Jorj Car'das. What designs could the Emperor have for this seemingly unimportant planet? And what of the mysterious reptilian inhabitants at the heart of this forest? And who is this secretive she-scientist from ExplorCorps our boys keep finding signs of? Will she prove to be friend or foe? It appears only time will unravel these mysteries, as our heroes’ singular talent is pretending to get captured… Listen! Plot Summary "A poorly conceived plan becomes a poorly implemented plan as the boys investigate an Imperial research camp on Myrkr." Leenik climbs down from the tree, covered in goop. Tony, pupils dilated, now acts weirdly around Leenik. The adults want to approach the encampment, and propose several ideas of how to do that and what to do with Tamlin. Bacta decides to stay back with Tamlin; they climb a tree. Leenik pretends to be a bounty hunter named Dead Eye who is taking in a prisoner in manacles, Tryst, named Randy Vous. Dead Eye’s partner is Tony, who is referred to as Antonio while in the camp. As Bacta and Tamlin watch through binoculars and listen through comms, Tryst and Leenik approach the camp. There about 20 smugglers and 10 scientists bustling around the giant research tent, where it’s clear that serious research is being done on lizards. At the center of the camp is a huge tree with lizards eggs covering it. Leenik and Tryst are stopped by a smuggler and a scientist. The scientist checks with Epsom, and tells Leenik to check in with Grenine. Tryst states outloud people’s profiles, picking out Epsom and Grenine from the crowd. Epsom is one of the few aliens in the camp, and one of Jorj’s three generals on planet. He is a lot taller than the majority of the humans, is bat-like, wears a nice fur vest, and is probably closely related to Jorj. Grenine is a tall human woman wearing a science uniform with officer pipes (and is Mary Tyler Moore). Leenik tries to fake punch Tryst to ‘shut him up,’ but accidentally real punches him. Epsom has Leenik tie Tony to a tree. Epsom tells Leenik to take his prisoner into town in 30 minutes; Leenik repeats this information outloud directly into his comms. Leenik sits down with Tryst to await transport, putting a bag over Tryst’s head. Also sitting is seventeen-year-old human male on break. Leenik stands up and pretends to need to use the restroom, walking through the science tent. He plants his comm so the crew can eavesdrop on the scientists. There’s a yell and the sound of blasterfire; Tony charges in and eviscerates a lizard. Leenik orders Tony to stop and the vornskr obeys. Back on the bench, Tryst manipulates the human (unnamed in this episode) into exposing himself. He grabs the kid when Tony charges into the camp. Tryst interrogates him about the camp and the lizards. He offers the kid a job before disappearing. Tryst connects with Bacta on the comms, but Bacta is already in the camp. Epsom tells Leenik that Car’das wants to see the Rodian and the rest of his group. He gives the order to kill Tony; Leenik shoots the blaster out of the hand of the female twi'lek who was going to follow this order. Epsom gives Leenik his own belt to muzzle Tony instead. ]]Bacta gives Tamlin a short lesson on how to deal with enemies. Tamlin walks out, sobbing loudly, to a scientist and a smuggler standing near a speeder. The scientist does not want to deal with Tamlin, so the smuggler talks to the boy. Tamlin tells a story about a scary monster he saw; the smuggler is unimpressed. Tamlin says what he saw was a “drop bear” and Bacta drops from a tree to land on the smuggler. Bacta tells the scientist “When a kid is crying, you go over to that kid. You are the worst kind of person,” and shoots the scientist dead. ]]Tryst and Bacta each take a speeder. Tryst drives his speeder into the poles of the tent and takes it down. This attracts a lot of attention. At the same time, Leenik bowls over the twi'lek with the blaster. Tony jumps onto the big tree’s eggsack, which bursts, and he begins killing lizards. Leenik shoots the blaster out of Epsom’s hand, and the smuggler backhands him into the mud. Bacta attempts to shoot across camp to bring down Epsom’s belt-less trousers, but misses. The blaster fire ricochets around camp and causes people to think that enemies are firing from all sides. Tryst swoops in on his speeder and picks up Leenik; Tony also jumps on. As they speed away, Tryst looks back. Epsom and Grenine are arguing and Epsom shoots her. He gives a command and the smugglers start shooting all the scientists. Trivia * A young 17-year-old human male smuggler interacts with Tryst, but is not named in this episode. In the next episode, we will find out he is Pliff! *Had Bacta been able to shoot down Epsom's pants, the underwear would have had Death Stars shaped like hearts. *Several codenames for the crew were rejected: **For Leenik: Geenik Leeno, Dad. **For Tryst: Maury Christmas (burned), Rendezvous Stpatricksday, Jaun Kippur, Bobby Flagdag (burned), Jimmy Two-easters (burned), Chinese Newyear Smith (burned). **For Bacta: Tatts. **For Tamlin: Mickey. Bits * More shipping ::Tryst: I'm sure we’re going to get lots of people writing in with Dead Eye and Randy Vous fan fiction. I’m sure that’s gonna happen. ::Leenik: Dead Eye-Tatts shipping. * The Etymology of Grenine and Epsom ::James: Great on-the-fly naming, Kat, I’m impressed. ::JPC: Just for the fans at home, Kat is drinking a cocktail of Epsom salts and grenadine. ::Johnny: It’s disgusting. ::Kat: It really wasn’t much of a stretch. ::JPC: Very effervescent. ::James: Very relaxing. Category:Episodes